Caught by Burt
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Burt walks in on something he never expected to. His reaction, some mild slash, just kissing.


_This came to my mind when I couldn't write anymore of one of my other stories. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. And I don't own anyone or anything in this story. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction. Oh wait maybe I do own Sam, but just his personality. We shall meet Ryan Murphy's Sam in 9 days __ everything else is his._

Burt wanted to tell his son that he was home, when he walked down into the basement without knocking, he knew that was a mistake. Kurt was on his bed, a boy whom Burt had never seen before was kissing, well sucking, Burt winced, his son's neck greedily. The boy's body was on Kurt's, preventing the smaller boy from getting up. Though as Burt watched, because he was frozen in shock, he realized there was absolutely nothing forced about what was being done to Kurt. Kurt had his head leaning back to give the boy as much area as he could,

"Mmm, don't worry about marks…" Kurt moaned breathlessly, "Concealer," he explained his hands going up the boy's shirt, touching and groping and Burt decided he had seen enough.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screeched. Both boys leaped to their feet, Kurt instinctively positioning himself in front of the taller blonde boy, whose face was white as the room around him. Kurt however was blushing scarlet, his eyes wide, but determined.

"Dad-" he began but was quickly cut off by his father,

"I said get OUT of my house." Burt growled furiously, knowing that Kurt knew that he wasn't talking to him, that he would NEVER tell Kurt to get out.

"Mr. Hum-" the blonde boy began but Burt wasn't hearing it.

"If you don't want to leave this house on a stretcher, get. Out." He said, his voice lower but just as pointed. He knew Kurt was gay, he knew Kurt liked boys, but seeing his son, his little boy, being VIOLATED by this…APE, sent something shooting through Burt that he rarely showed.

Kurt must have sensed that it was time to calm his father down, he held his hands up in surrender and swiftly maneuvered himself and the blonde kid towards the stairs, keeping himself between him and his father at all times. Once finally reaching them, Kurt gave the boy a gentle push in the direction of upstairs, but the boy only took one step before turning back, though he was terrified of Burt, the older man could see something that looked more like worry for his son.

"Kurt-" the blonde began but Kurt snapped his head to him,

"I will call you later," Kurt whispered through his teeth.

"No, you won't." Burt bit and for a moment he saw the hurt and fear flash in his son's eyes.

"Go," he whispered, albeit much meeker. Blondie must have realized this and obeyed, climbing the stairs slowly, looking back at the two Hummels, one that was looking at him like he wanted to kill him, and the other looking as though he would never see him again. Both looks frightened the blonde.

Kurt looked at his father, who, now that the boy was gone, was staring back.

"How could you do that?" Kurt asked, his voice raised in anger and hurt. Burt raised his eyebrows,

"I was protecting you!" Burt replied, shoving a finger towards upstairs.

"From what!" Kurt's voice getting higher and sharper, "In case you DIDN'T notice, it was MUTUAL!" Kurt cried angrily.

"Kurt…" Burt began, but Kurt was clearly not finished.

"Dad, he is my boyfriend, we've been together almost a month, there was nothing that he was doing that I was uncomfortable with and if I was, he would have stopped." Burt's eyes slipped down to Kurt's neck, which had several pink marks that Burt was sure wouldn't last. "You didn't act like this when you saw Brittany on top of me," he accused. Before Burt could think it through he blurted out,

"She's a gir-" He cut himself off as a sad smile appeared on his son's still angelic face.

"And Sam's a guy," Kurt nodded, acknowledging his father's prejudice, almost sweetly thinking about Burt's ideals. Sam, Burt's mind growled, the boy's name was Sam. "Dad, please imagine what it's like for me, to be in a school surrounded by boys I can never have. No matter how much I like them, they can never like me back the way I want." Burt's scowl softened at his son's words. "Sam likes me back, Dad," Kurt almost whispered, a small, happy smile appearing on his face, then it fell again. "Please don't take that away from me. Don't tell me I can't see him anymore." Burt reeled at the knowledge Kurt was inadvertently revealing, he would respect Burt's wishes if Burt demanded that he never see Sam again. Burt had always assumed that Kurt would rebel if told he couldn't do something like that, but then Burt realized it was ridiculous to think that, Kurt had always been a good kid, it's why Burt trusted him so much. Burt, however wasn't ready to back down just yet,

"Boy's like that…" he almost flinched, but continued, "Only want one thing." He let his son fill in the blanks and Kurt did so quickly.

"I am a boy who only wants one thing!" Kurt cried, Burt's mouth dropped opened for a second before closing. Kurt was just a kid, a sixteen year old kid. Burt flinched when he remembered what HE was like a sixteen, he lost his virginity at sixteen and suddenly it was as though Burt had been kicked in the stomach.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Burt yelled, moving to go up the stairs and follow the boy who had taken his son's innocence. But Kurt put his hands firmly on his shoulders, looking him square in their identical blue/green eyes.

"Nothing has happened yet, Dad, I am still a virgin, and so is he, we aren't…" he paused, sighing, trying to find the right words. "pressing that issue." Burt deflated, but still glared up the stairs. "You do realize that I am going to lose my virginity at some point that I am going to have s-sex and things like that." Burt flinched and he knew immediately that Kurt assumed it was because of the gay thing, but it wasn't.

"You are my son," Burt explained, his voice much softer as images of a 2 and 3 year old Kurt, holding his arms out to be pick up by his daddy, went through his head. "I will ALWAYS see you as a little boy, as that three year old who wants me to kiss a boo-boo better," Kurt blushed a bit at his father revealing his childhood ways. "Not as a teenager who…" he couldn't finish that sentence, but Kurt was smiling a little and he knew he didn't have to.

"Would you at least meet Sam? He plays football, and his favorite team is Ohio State," Kurt knew that would win his boyfriend some points, as that was also his father's favorite team. "Not to mention that I really, really like him." Kurt bit his bottom lip hesitantly. Burt sighed looking between the basement door and his son, this would explain why his son had come home practically beaming every day, and the bullying had apparently lessened. He nodded curtly, but when Kurt grinned brightly, Burt melted into a puddle of mush. "Thank you!" he squealed, throwing his arms around his dad, bouncing up and down in excitement and joy. Burt exhaled heavily,

"Go call the punk, tell him I want to talk to him." Kurt smirked,

"Don't scare him away, Dad," he requested, though there was still so much happiness in his voice that made it really hard for Burt to dislike this boy.

"I'm not going to scare him away; I'm just going to scare him." Kurt almost laughed, and turned towards the exit, instead of his cell phone. "I thought you were going to call him." Burt said, but Kurt smiled,

"I'm sure Sam is sitting on the front porch, waiting for me to tell him what to do." Kurt nodded assuredly.

"I'll go get him then, no need to make him think I approve just yet." Kurt beamed and once again Burt couldn't be mad, Kurt had his mother's smile, it was how she won so many arguments, and apparently it was Kurt's weapon too.

Sure enough the blonde was on the front porch, but he wasn't sitting, he was pacing, a look of fierce determination that Burt had only ever seen on his son's face. Kurt chuckled at the sight, his eyes lit up and Burt knew that look, it was a look he'd often given Kurt's mom. As Sam turned around Burt opened the door and crossed his arms across his chest to intimidate the kid. It worked slightly, as the boy back away, ducking his head but when he saw Kurt behind Burt, he squared his chin and stepped forward again.

"Sir, I need to speak with you," Sam stated, firmly, though Burt could tell he was terrified. Good, Burt smirked silently,

"Sam, that—" Kurt started but Sam looked at him pleading,

"No, I wanna get this out." Kurt raised his eyebrows in what Burt recognized as amusement and Burt stepped aside, letting the boy in. Sam kept a wide berth from Burt, but he met his eyes, with no disrespect, but with a look that told Burt he was trying to seem less nervous, didn't work. "I apologize for how you had to find out about us, that couldn't have been easy." Burt grunted, but he was impressed that Sam realized that he was violating his son. "But with all due respect sir, I'm not going anywhere until Kurt tells me he doesn't want me." Both Hummel men's eyes widened at Sam's declaration. "I know you are a wonderful father, Kurt has told me how great you are, and that is why this won't come as a shock to you; your son is incredible. He is talented, and smart, funny, sarcastic, and hot as hell," Kurt grinned through his blush, as Burt clinched his jaw, "Sorry," Sam quickly remedied. He paused, looking at Kurt who smiled softly at him, before continuing. "And he is, something I think he gets from you, unbelievably brave. He walks around this town, unashamed of who he is and that sir is something someone has when people they love, namely you, teach them that they have nothing to be ashamed of. And another thing is, I am crazy about your son." Burt stared at the boy who had the exact same light that his son had. Despite the fact that Burt knew there would never be anyone worthy of his son, Sam was very much Kurt's equal, they had the same unyielding strength, and a fire that burned, telling others that they were amazing. And clearly Sam had the same courage that Kurt did, the courage to be who they were and not care what others think. "And again I don't mean to be disrespectful but Kurt is the only one that could make me stay away from him." Burt looked over at Kurt who was grinning from ear to ear as he looked up at his father. Burt sighed for what seemed the twentieth time that day, as he motioned to the kitchen,

"Carole will be home in a few minutes with dinner, you're welcome to join us," Sam and Kurt both lit up even brighter and Kurt threw his arms around Burt before doing the same to Sam, though with Sam he threw in a hard kiss on the lips. Sam looked surprised and glanced over at Burt nervously who just shook his head,

"Teenagers." Kurt giggled happily, keeping one arm around Sam's waist as he turned to face his father. Sam had one arm around Kurt's shoulder and was just staring happily at Kurt. "But Sam, if you hurt him, the words 'overprotective, angry, and lethal' aren't even going to begin to describe me, clear?" Burt growled, just to ensure that this kid knew he was a papa bear with claws to match.

"Yes, sir," Sam agreed, his voice small his eyes were that of a boyfriend of a kid with a terrifying father. The same eyes, Burt smirked, he had, had when he met Kate's father. Burt chuckled,

"All right, I'll call you when dinner's ready, but…" the boys had started towards the basement but Burt's words stopped them, "next time, leave a sign on the door. God only knows what Finn would have done if he had walked down there." Kurt laughed,

"He screamed like a girl and claimed his eyes were on fire."

"Then he threatened my life if I ever hurt Kurt," Sam continued. "So that's Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Quinn, your dad, whose next?" Kurt chuckled,

"Probably all the guys at the garage once they find out about you." Sam flinched, Burt laughed as he headed into the kitchen but not before he heard what was said next.

"So a black girl, a freakishly tall almost step-brother, a muscular friend, a blonde girl who can handle the muscular friend, a protective, terrifying father, and 4 huge mechanics who probably know ways to dispose of my body so that not a single strand of hair is left behind… great." Kurt chuckled softly,

"You sure you wanna deal with all this?" Burt could hear Kurt smiling, but he could also hear the slight nervousness in his voice. He then heard a soft kiss being planted somewhere, before a certain blonde boy replied,

"Yeah, you're worth it." Yeah ok, ok, lots of points earned from both father and son, "Besides I wanna hear you hit that high F." Burt shut his eyes but almost laughed when he Kurt quickly said,

"My dad can still hear us."

"Oh god," Sam muttered, "So sorry Mr. Hummel, I meant I wanted to hear him sing and hit the note."

"Sure you did Sam," Burt called back. "And just so you remember, kid, I am the one who taught those mechanics how to dispose of bodies. As it goes 'I taught them everything I know, but not everything I know."

"Yes, sir," Sam squeaked in reply. Kurt laughed and kissed him again quickly before,

"Come on, let's go downstairs before we traumatize my poor dad anymore." Burt chuckled and knew that despite the fact that his son wasn't a baby anymore, he could handle himself just fine.

"Hey I'm the one that's had my life threatened multiple times."

"Yeah and you are also the one that was caught multiply times corrupting, innocent, sweet little Kurt Hummel so, you gotta deal with the consequences." Kurt teased.

"Innocent, and sweet, my foot," Sam replied, laughing. Then Kurt released such a wickedly mischievous laugh that Burt was glad that the basement door shut before he heard anymore. He buried his face in his hands and moaned, oh god, he realized, he was going to have to have the sex talk with his son.

_Hope you liked it. And even if you didn't I wasn't you to review it. Thank you._


End file.
